degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: Next Class (Season 1)
The upcoming 15th season of Degrassi: Next Class will be aired on the Family Channel in Canada under their teen block F2N and Netflix in most other territories worldwide. Production for the season started on June 15, 2015. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2015) *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a supposedly former troublemaker who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. Juniors (Class of 2016) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a happy-go-lucky teen who is trying to not let his broken home life define him. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be the big man on campus. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is trying to move forward in her life after her late boyfriend's suicide. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who is determined to meet his goals. *'Soma Bhatia' as Goldi Nahir, an activist and feminist who, while putting her hijab on every morning, considers ways in which she can improve Degrassi. (NEW) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses her looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way while also trying to cope with her recent sexual assault. *'Chelsea Clark' as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, she lives in the moment. (NEW) Sophomores (Class of 2017) *'Jamie Bloch' as Yael Baron, a strong and dominant lesbian who always takes the lead. (NEW) *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who is a sweet and sassy sophomore. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie's twin brother who spends his time gaming. *'Amir Bageria' as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 10th grade nerd. (NEW) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality who is hard to miss in the halls of Degrassi. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. Freshmen (Class of 2018) *'Dante Scott' as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. (NEW) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon Carter, Zig's former best friend turned rival now friend. (Grade 11) Adults *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, The Hollingsworth Kids' lenient, yet abusive father who is the Mayor. *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother who has recently gotten a divorce with her husband and is coping with it. *Cindy Sampson as Andrea, Miles II's campaign manager and mistress. *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoë's mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial room teacher. *Rachael Crawford as Deirdre Pill, a strict new principal who tends to overextend her boundaries. Trivia *Auditions for season 15 started on May 12, 2015 and ended on May 19, 2015. Casting sides for Esme, Baaz, Vijay, Goldi, and Yael are released. *This is the first season not to feature students who debuted before the Next Generation tagline, which was dropped at the end of Season 9. *This season will be the first to use the Next Class tagline. *This will be Stefan Brogren's 20th season playing Archie Simpson. *Stephen Stohn has announced that from this season forward, Degrassi will be broadcast on The Family Channel in Canada and on Netflix worldwide. *Many viewers are still considering Degrassi: Next Class as a new series due to the fact TeenNick is still considering Season 14 as the series finale of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *According to many of the cast members, Next Class will be, "edgier", along with including more explicit language, as well as bringing back of the early Degrassi essence. *This is the first season to not have up to 28 to 45 episodes since Season 7. *Degrassi: Next Class is being referred to as a new installment of the Degrassi series and fifth incarnation of the franchise, by some people. **However, Stephen Stohn has tweeted that this season should be considered both the 15th season of Degrassi, as well as the first season of Degrassi: Next Class. https://twitter.com/stephenstohn/status/608999700600135680 *Stephan Stohn is hoping to return to the longer openings. Source *This season will contain the 500th episode of the Degrassi Franchise. *This season will have the smallest senior class with Jonah currently being the only known student (disregarding Season 1 - 4, which didn't have senior classes). *J.T.'s Memorial has been removed. *Gallery shots have been shot during July/August. *Lola's bedroom is a new set this season. *10 episodes will air early 2016, after that there will be a hiatus, then another 10 episode will air (possibly in the summer 2016) on Family Channel. **However, Netflix will stream all of the episodes upon release. *This season will mark the beginning of the 2014-2015 school year. Episodes List Promos & Videos *Degrassi: Next Class coming to Family Channel and Netflix in 2016 *Degrassi: Next Class - Netflix *Degrassi: Next Class - Theme Song *Degrassi: Next Class - #NextAddiction Promo (Family Channel) *Degrassi: Next Class - F2N: Coming January 4th to Family Promo *Degrassi: Next Class - Extended Promo *Degrassi: Next Class - Sneak Peek *Degrassi: Next Class - Sneak Peek Promo *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Maya *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Vijay *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Frankie *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Goldi *DegrassI: Next Class - Degrassi Is.... *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Winston Gallery CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg CQr-WUxWsAAPj3m.jpg large.jpg Nwxtxlassimage.jpeg CUlV7mLUAAQ zDV.jpg-large.jpeg The guys of next class.jpg Ladies of next class.jpg Degrassi Next Class_YouTube - Banner.png Tumblr nyga0uWMev1rqi7igo1 500.png Zig_Novak_-_Next_Class.png Tumblr nyn2nc4Iu31rdyrivo1 540.jpg Dnchallway.png Winston Chu Next Class.png tumblr_nyswyvCb861r5uoxco1_540.jpg ZINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.jpg 12317908_983684558341676_1183628006_n.jpg tumblr_nzf7942Jio1r5uoxco1_540.jpg Trilespvvvvimage.jpeg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 15